A Scream in The Night
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: It's been 6 years since Jill's Woodsburo killing spree Sidney has moved to the small coastal town of Windy Shoals North Carolina and is living a normal life with her boyfreind Trevor until one day the phone calls start up again and some of people around town start getting killed off together with her boyfreind and some of her old Woodsburo freinds can Sidney find the new killer
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Wasup Y'all so this is my idea for a Scream 5 I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to Review and P.M me about this and all my other stories**

**A Scream in the Night**

Its been 6 years since Jill went on her Woodsburo killing spree.

Knowing that no one would be safe as long as she stayed in Woodsburo .

Sidney packed up her things and moved across the country to the small coastal town of Windy Shoals North Carolina.

She has lived in Windy Shoals for 9 months.

Where she has settled into a normal life with her new boyfriend Trevor Richardson The local sheriff.

It has been a pretty normal day for Sidney but with it getting close to Halloween she can't help but be on edge.

She is in the kitchen fixing dinner when she hears the door open.

She walks into the living room and notices that the front door is hanging wide open.

"Trevor is that you?" She calls out nervously

There is no awnser so she walks back into the kitchen and pulls a pistol from one of the drawers.

She loads it and walks over to the front door.

She walks outside and doesn't notice anything unusual.

Suddenly she hears footsteps behind her.

So she whirls around pointing her gun directly at the footsteps.

"Whoa Sid it's me" Trevor says surprised at the gun pointed in his face.

She lowers the gun.

"Sorry its just that it's getting close to Halloween and I'm just feeling a little uneasy."

She sits the gun down on a nearby table.

I know its been tough for you but you gotta relax ok." He says a calm soothing tone in his voice

"Your 1,000 miles away from Woodsburo and besides no one is gonna hurt you because they'll have to get past me first."

He smiles and wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Your right I should just relax." She smiles and then kisses him

"So what's for supper." He ask his deep southern accent wrapping around his words.

"Well I decided to fix..."

Suddenly the phone rings

"I'll get it" She says as she picks up the phone.

"Hello Sidney" The deep voice on the other end of the line says.

**So that's the first chapter I hope Y'all enjoyed it more coming soon please Review, P.M me and tell me what you think your thoughts and feelings on my stories are much appreciated**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	2. Chapter 2 The Phone Call

**Hey wasup Y'all I'm a little disapointed by the amount of view on Scream in The Night but I at least have one follower thanks Lulllaby for all your support and I am glad you are liking the story so this next chapter is dedicated to you**

Chapter 2 The Phone Call

"I'll get it" She says as she picks up the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Hello Sidney" The deep voice on the other end of the line says

"Hello asshole" Sidney says slightly irritated by the fact that yet another teenage idiot had somehow gotten her new phone number.

"Ok look here's the thing I know it's getting close to Halloween and I know you and your freinds are just trying to be funny and have a little fun so if you hang up now I won't have press charges for harassment." She says the irritation having never left her voice

"Oh come on Sidney I'm having fun and besides I know sheriff Trevor is in your kitchen." He says chuckling evily.

She lowers the phone and looks over at Trevor."

"Ghost Face is one the phone and he can see us right now." She says fear and nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry just keep him on the phone the phone and I'll go check the backyard and see if I can see anything." He says calmly

"Trevor please be careful" She says slightly fearful that once he walks out the back door he might not come back.

"Don't worry Sid I'll be fine." He smiles reassuringly and gives her a quick kiss before quietly sneaking out the back door.

She picks the phone up and begins to talk again.

"So what do you want this time?" She asks curiously

"Oh I just want to play a little game with you and sheriff Trevor." He says mysteriously

"And what kind of game would that be?" She asks curiosity having never left her voices

"Oh it's a great little detective game that I'm sure you'll both love called Guess who's going to die next! He says laughing even harder now

She drops the phone and rushes outside.

"Trevor! Trevor!" She calls out in a frightened panic

She hears the noise of leaves crunching and looks over to the side of the house to notice Trevor walking towards her a concerned look on his face.

She runs into his arms.

"I can't believe this is happening again." She says tears flowing down her face

"It's Ok Sid you got me now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispers in a comforting tone he kisses her forehead while she cries into his black t-shirt.

**So that's the end of the second chapter Sid got a phone call from yet another Ghost Face who challenged her and Trevor to a little Detective game can they stop him before the body count really rises also will Trevor and Sidney's relationship be able to handle the stress of yet another killer.**

**Bonus Question 1- Do you think any of Sid's Woodsburo friends will come to NC to help with catching the new Ghost Face?**

**Bonus Question 2- Do you think Sidney and Trevor's relationship can handle the stress of the new Ghost Face's attacks?**

**Until Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


	3. Chapter 3 Game Time

**Hey wasup Y'all for those of you out their reading this I know it has been a while but I am finally back with another Chapter of A Scream in The Night now this next chapter is a kill scene so please let me know what you think I have trouble writing these so its real important to me that I get this right for y'all so let me know what you think**

Chapter 3 Game Time

**Later that night**

Tye Walters and his 2 friends George and Alan are sitting on the couch in his living room watching a football game.

"He just broke the tackle he's got open feild he down the sideline and touchdown UNC!" Tye cheers excitedly

Suddenly the phone rings.

Tye picks it up.

"Walter's residence"

"Tye its me Luke"

"Oh hey wasup man where are you?"

"Your missing a great game."

"I'm right outside I got the beer and I bought alot."

"So get your lazy asses out here and help me unload it." He says a joking tone in his voice

"Sure dude Alan and I will be right out."

"So Luke bring the beer?" George asks curiosly

"Yeah he's right outside he got alot to he wants us to come outside and help him bring it in."

"Cool lets hurry up then while the games on commercial."

"Alan and I'll go you stay here and holler if the game changes."

"Alright y'all hurry up though."

"You got it."

We'll be right back."

So the two walk out front and over to the new silver Caddillac now parked in the driveway.

"Man I can't believe it Lukes dad must have gotten that promotion."

"Yeah just look at this sweet ride." Tye says rubbing his hands across the hood

"Hey where do you think Luke is anway?" Alan asks curiously

"He's probley next door flirting with Rachael Adams" Tye says jokingly

"Yeah he's like a love sick puppy I wish he would just ask her out all ready."

"Hey guys you miss me?" A familiar voice calls out from behind them

"Dude where have you..." Alan's words are cut of by a stab to the back he falls to the ground coughing blood.

Tye turns around just in time for Ghost Face to slash him across the throat he falls to the ground clutching his throat blood on his hands.

"Didn't you guys know that drinking is bad for your health" He says laughing evily

**Meanwhile back inside**

George is watching the game when the phone rings.

He picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello George" Says the deep voice on the other end of the line

"Tye man quiet fooling around and get your ass back inside your missing the game." He says seriously

"Oh thats alright I'm not worrried about the game on TV I want to play a little game of my own." The voice says chuckling evily

"What kind of game?" George asks nervously

"Oh its a fun little game called guess which door you left unlocked."

So George gets up and walks out onto the front porch.

"Ya'll this ain't funny so just come on out and scare me or whatever so we can get back to the game."

Suddenly Ghost Face appears behind him and stabs him in the shoulder.

George turns to see the killer and runs off the front porch he runs over to his car in the driveway jumping over the bodies of his dead freinds.

He gets in the car and fumbles trying to get his keys in the ignition.

He finally gets the car cranked and is about to pull out of the drive when Ghost Face appears in the backseat and stabs him in the back of the head.

He pulls the knife out and George's head falls forward onto the steering wheel.

"Looks like this game is over and the home team lost." Ghost Face says chuckling evily again as he exits the car

**So their is my first kill scene tell me what y'all think good bad horrible just let me know and if you think you can write a better one using the same characters send it to me and I will consider replacing mine with yours more good Sidney Travis stuff coming up as well as a surprise appearence of someone you know well from Scream 4 as we'll as Dewey and Gale**

**Until Next Time**

Clark Luthor 322


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends to The Rescue

**Hey wasup y'all so long time no chapter huh so I know I said I would have a new chapter out by the end of next week but well some things got in the way so I didn't get a chance but now I'm back with a new chapter I hope y'all like it **

Chapter 4 Old friends to the Rescue

**The Next Morning**

Trevor sits quietly inside the cab of his truck as its eases down one of Windy Shoals many back roads

that leads into town.

Sidney sits in the passenger seat quietly looking out the window watching as tree after tree fly by.

"You ok Sid?" Trevor asks concern in his voice

"Yeah Trevor I'm fine." She says a less than energetic tone to her words

"I don't know Sid your awful quiet this morning."

"What do you mean I'm quiet this morning?" Sidney asks curiously

"Well it's just usually your happy and smiling usually talking my ear off about your old friends or

The bookstore or you're singing along with the radio."

"Alright fine I guess you got me I'm really worried about you and the rest of the town now that Ghost

Face is back."

"I just can't lose you right now you are the one thing in my life in so many years that has made me feel normal like everyone else." She says tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Trevor pulls the truck over on the side of the road and turns to Sidney.

"Sid look at me." He says gently placing his hand under her chin and bringing her face eye level with his.

"I was in the Army remember I dealt with crazy insurgents with bombs strapped to their chest and 100's of people pointing assault rifles at me daily."

"I think I can hold my own against some guy with a cheap Halloween costume a cellphone and a pocket knife." He says wiping the tears from her face

"And as far as the town goes now that I know about this guy I can setup a curfew and add extra patrols so that no one gets hurt."

"Look Trevor I know that you were in the Army and all but this guy never plays around he is out for blood literally and it's usually mine."

"I know but just like you can't lose me I can't lose you either ever since I got back from the Army I have had so many scars physically and mentally so many things I can't change or get rid of."

"But you have been here to help heal those scars just like I've been there for you that's why I'll protect you from this freak no matter what." He says wrapping his arm around her leaning in and kissing her

Suddenly the static from Trevor's police radio fills the air.

"Sheriff you there come in."

"Yeah Daniels I'm here what is it?" Trevor says irritation in his voice as he breaks his kiss with Sidney and picks up the receiver

"Sir you need to get to the Walter's place something's happened and it's real bad."

"What are you talking about Daniels?"

"Sir this is just something you got to see for yourself."

"Alright I'll be there soon be sure to lock down the area." He says hanging up the receiver turning on his lights and sirens and sliding his truck into a U-turn.

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Walter's Residence**

Trevor's truck pulls up in front of the Walters house body bags spread out at different points across the yard sheriff's deputy's working at different spots across the property.

"Sid you ok?" Trevor says concerned as he opens the passenger door and helps Sidney out of the truck

"Yeah I'm fine it just brings back lots of bad memories seeing all this again." She says looking across the front yard

"You know you don't have to stay here I can have Rollins supervise this while I take you into town to the book store."

"No it's alright I'm sure you might need me for this particular case." She says reassuringly

"Alright if you think you'll be ok." Trevor says taking her hand and leading her up the drive way where a young man with short black hair wearing a sheriff's uniform is standing beside a silver Cadillac.

"Alright Daniels what happened here it looks like a massacre out here."

"Well sir Tye Walter's and a few of his friends were here watching the UNC Virginia game when some psycho just picked them off like flies."

"Did they have stab wounds?" Sidney asks curiously

"Actually they did why do you ask Sidney?"

"Well Brad you remember all those murders that occurred in Woodsboro California and at Windsor College."

"Oh that's right you were involved in those and there was some psycho with a knife running around gutting people."

"Daniels show some respect were at a murder scene what if Tye's parents here hear you saying things like that." He says an irritated tone in his voice

"Sorry sir" He says a quite tone now in his voice

"It's alright Daniels you've only been on the job 2 months your still getting the hang of all this just don't let it happen again." Trevor says placing his hand on the young deputy's shoulder

Suddenly the sound of a van engine cuts the early morning air.

All the sudden at least 2 dozen news vans pull up some national news channels Fox and CNN and of course a few local affiliates from Raleigh and Greensboro.

And before you know at least a dozen news reporters with cameras and microphones swarm down ontop of Deputy Daniels, Trevor and Sidney and start firing off questions."

"Sidney what are you doing her in Windy Shoals?"

"Well I um…"

"What about the young man beside you are you to dating?"

"Well I or we uh….."

"What about this horrible murder that has just taken place do you think Ghost Face is involved in any way?

"Well I think he might."

"Alright that's enough the only reporter that gets to harass these two is me." A familiar voice calls out from the back of the large crowd

Trevor and Sidney turn to see Gail, Dewey, Kirby and a young man about 18 that bears a strong resemblance to Randy making their way through the large crowd of reporters.

"Ok you folks need to get out of here now this is crime scene we will call a press conference once we have everything sorted out." Trevor says in a loud authoritative voice as the large crowd begins to disperse

"Gail Dewey Kirby What are you guys doing here?" Sidney says running up and hugging them

"We got a call from Trevor about what happened so we came to help."

"Oh hey Roger sorry I didn't see you." Sidney says smiling brightly at the young man holding hands with Kirby

"So you must be Sidney's boyfriend Trevor." Gail says smiling at Trevor who has his arm wrapped around Sidney's waist

"Yes Mam I'm Sheriff Trevor Richardson welcome to Albemarle County." He says smiling and shaking Gail Dewey Kirby and Roger's hands

"Oh Trevor this is Gail and Dewey Riley Kirby and her boyfriend Roger."

Suddenly Deputy Daniels comes walking back up

"Sheriff I hate to bother you now but Tye's parents would like to have a word with you and we also need to wrap things up here."

"Ok deputy I'll be right there I have to drop Sidney at work first."

"Hey if you want Kirby and I can drop Sidney at work so you can stay here with Dewey and Roger."

"That is if it's ok with you."

"Sure I would love to have a fellow sheriff that was actually involved with this case before to help on this and I'm sure whatever insight Roger can give would help to."

"Just keep her safe for me she's all I got." Trevor says leaning in and kissing Sidney

"You got it we can all meet up at lunch to discuss what you find." Sidney says smiling at him

So Dewey and Gail as well as Kirby and Roger give each other one last kiss before they both go their separate ways.

**So there is my first update in months I hope y'all like it and by the way surprise Kirby's back I liked her so much in Scream 4 and I refuse to admit she is dead so she decides to make her return with a young Randy look alike more great stuff coming soon as the investigation goes deeper **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322 **


End file.
